Arizona and Her Family
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: A little story about Arizona and the Fifty States. It is going to have a plot/story line but I also take requesting for one-shots with the states. NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE! I mean come on guys it's Hetalia. Rated T cause I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a story I had started to type but never posted. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**If you don't like the way I portray your state then tell me but NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'll use them to make s'mores with Japan.**

**Also I'm sorry that New Mexico seems a little crazy but I really needed a troublemaker and a peacekeeper type relationship between Arizona and New Mexico. It fits with my plans for this story.**

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

**Arizona and Her Family  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Sneaky Sisters**

Arizona brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. Her sister, New Mexico, was leaning next to the door leading to the World Conference.

"If Dad finds out we're listening we are going to be in huge trouble! Lets just get out of here!" Arizona begged.

New Mexico brushed her black hair out of her eyes, copying Arizona, " Come on Arizona you have no sense of rebellion. Seriously!"

Arizona fidgeted, "But Dad says…""

"That the others don't know about us. I know. We'll just leave without getting caught."

"You're just like Mom! You're both so confident!" Arizona said wistfully.

"Mexico? Yeah I'm just like her. I'm New Mexico. Duh!" she went back to listening in on the conversation going on inside.

"Someone's coming!" New Mexico scrambled back away from the door.

"Run!" the word was barely out of Arizona's mouth when the door opened.

A man with blonde hair blinked and stepped back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

**And that is chapter 1. Next up: America's Pov XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: America and his Children**

America had just presented his usual superhero global man plan when England left.

"Where is he going?" asked France.

"Why do you care aru?" asked China.

'Who are you?"

At England's voice the room went silent.

"Hi! I'm Anna and this is my sister Maria!"

_New Mexico, _thought America, _When I get my hands on her…_

America came up behind England, pushing him out of the way.

Arizona was cowering behind New Mexico. She looked at her father with pleading eyes. America, although still angry, felt his heart melt.

New Mexico, on the other hand, had a mischievous look on her face. America remembered a similar look on Mexico's when they had been together. It was never a good sign.

England stepped out of the doorway to let America all the way through. America had barely taken a step when New Mexico gave him a tackle hug.

"Daddy!" she yelled, enthusiastic as ever.

America hugged her back, deciding that he would get her in trouble later. Besides, the look on England's face was priceless.

"Wait, WHAT?" England sounded caught between astonishment and plain horror.

New Mexico pulled away and America gave her his deluxe, "we'll talk about this later" look. She grinned and turned to England.

"New Mexico at your service," she mock bowed.

England was staring at her, openmouthed, when someone with blonde hair rushed past him and crashed into Arizona.

"What the..what are you DOING California?" Arizona pointed a pistol at her sister.

More kids started coming out of their hiding places.

Hawaii, a small, shy girl, ran up to him, hugging his legs.

Texas a large, burly young man joined them, his cowboy hat balanced precariously on his blonde head.

England counted them all and turned white.

"Wha?" the other countries were trying to pear over America's shoulder.

Alaska, the tallest of the group of States, smiled innocently ay England. He hefted a pipe similar to Russia's. America debated on getting involved.

Alaska looked and acted so much like Russia America figured that he was fine.

"Um, how did you get there Russia?" England asked.

Alaska suddenly had a dark aura surrounding him.

"I'm Alaska!" he said angrily.

He also had a Canada complex.

**Another chapter. Whoot.. whoot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arizona and her Siblings**

Of course the fifty states plus all of the countries didn't really fit in the conference room although the one in New York was one of the largest. In the end they all ended up in America's home. It was spacious, due to having fifty children to care for.

Arizona broke up a fight between Texas and New Mexico, and helped Delaware, the oldest of her siblings, confiscate guns that New Mexico had been accused of taking from Texas from Montana.

Finally America kicked them all downstairs into their basement, which was pretty much a mini arcade. It was filled with Wii's, and Xbox360's along with traditional Arcade games such a Pac-Man.

"Black-Ops!" yelled New York. She raced down the stairs, the others racing after her. Arizona suddenly found herself in a room with Texas, New Mexico, and all the countries.

"I'm gunna go see Buttercup," said Texas, referring to his Palomino horse. He put on his cowboy hat and headed up to the stable.

"Um, me too!" said New Mexico hopefully.

"No, you and Arizona are staying here," America, said firmly. New Mexico pouted but stayed put. .

"So…" France said, looking uncomfortable.

Arizona expected to be yelled at but the group just proceeded with their meeting, which soon dissolved into chaos as people **coughEnglandcough** began to demand America for explanations regarding the existence of the States personifications. Whatever that meant.

"This is madness!" Germany suddenly yelled.

"Madness? THIS IS AMERICA!" Arizona, New Mexico and America yelled in unison.

England rolled his eyes.

A little while later Germany yelled "Stop!"

Naturally the Americans in the room yelled, "Hammer Time!" **Except for the authoress who yelled DEMYX TIME!**

"What does that even mean?" demanded Germany.

"Shut up all of you!" yelled Switzerland, who pointed his gun at America, who immediately began to sweat.

"Hey dude whoa!" America dissolved into panic like sugar in water. Even if he couldn't die getting shot still hurt like hell.

"Explanations for them," he nodded to Arizona and New Mexico, "You have ten seconds."

"What do you want me to explain? They are personifications just like we are! Only their States."

"What makes them so special that you haven't mentioned them before?" asked Germany.

"You could just ask us we're right here you know," said Arizona.

Switzerland suddenly pointed his gun at her, clicking it off safty.

"You have five seconds," he threatened, "Tik, tok."

"Wait a sec!" Arizona panicked, as the barrel of the gun seemed to grow in a long, very dark tunnel.

"Arizona? SNAP OUT OF IT OR I'LL SHOT YOU MYSELF!" New Mexico snapped her finger under nose.

"Huh?" Arizona looked up just in time to see America bearing down on Switzerland, his glasses glinting.

"Do. Not. Threaten. My. Kids," he said angrily.

_Oh crap…_ thought Arizona.

**if you guys have any requests for oneshots with states involved just leave a review. this was going to have a plot line but I don't mind some one shots now and then.  
><strong>


	4. Christmas: Part 1

**I know this story is just begining but I though since it's Christmas time I'd do a little Christmas special. **

**SO here goes nothing..**

****Arizona was flipping through the latest Shojo Beat magazine, bored out of her mind. She was the only one awake, it was three a.m on Christmas morning and anyone in their right mind would be asleep. She had woken up to New Mexico in her bed, muttering something about demons. Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas, the Inseparable Southern Trio had watched Paranormal Activity 2 last night because they were sick of Frosty the Snowman, which seemed to be Hawaii's favorite. America had walked in right at the basement scene where the possessed mother attacked her husband and son. He had screamed and run from the room, leaving Arizona and New Mexico to collapse in a laughing fit while Texas watched, a smile playing on his lips.

Finally Arizona gave up and threw the magazine on the floor. She rolled over so that she was lying on her belly, staring at the Christmas tree.

It was large tree, cut down from Central Park by New York and Alaska, which had resulted them being chased down by officials and America bailing them out of jail. Arizona was surprised that they had been allowed to keep the tree.

There was some shuffling and someone in a Santa costume entered the room. Arizona closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, thinking it was her Dad being silly as usual.

However when she opened her eyes just a crack she saw Finland, laying a hell of a lot of presents underneath the tree.

He caught her looking and winked, causeing her to blush slightly with shame.

Then just like that he disappeared, leaving Arizona staring stupidly at an empty space.

"What. The. Heck." she thought as she curled up on the couch. No point in going upstairs, she was just going to be woken up in a few hours anyways by her fifty siblings and her childlike father.

As she went to sleep she thought she heard a Finish voice shout "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

**This is going to be a two chapter special. The next one is going to be in America's POV.**


	5. Christmas: Part 2

**Christmas Part Two i.e. Christmas Morning.**

America had woken up earlier than usual, normally his kids woke him by jumping on his bed until he got up. But as this was Christmas he wanted to surprise his kids by making breakfast, by the time all the presents were opened they were complaining that they were hungry so he might as well make them eat first. He opened the kitchen door, thinking that he would make himself some coffee first in order to wake up, only to find Arizona leaning up against the counter top, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Hey there kiddo," he said. He ruffled the tired state's disheveled dark hair before going over to the stove.

"You're up early," she observed.

America grinned, stiffing a yawn, "It's only five o'clock."

"Exactly," she said, tilting her head back and emptying her mug.

"I thought I'd make breakfast," he said, putting bacon in the frying pan.

Arizona came over to him,"Need any help?"

"Actually, how bout you make some eggs or something," he suggested. Arizona nodded and pulled the egg carton out of the refrigerator, along with a block of cheese.

"What do you need the cheese for?"

"I'm making Cheggs," she said simply, cracking an egg into a bowl.

"Cheggs?"

"Cheese eggs," she said.

"Whatever, as long as they taste good."

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I could put bell pepper in them."

America shook his head, "Please don't, some people won't like that."

Arizona smirked, "Some people meaning you."

America grinned, "Eggs are eggs and shouldn't be spoiled with vegetables."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

After an hours work they had enough Pumpkin pancakes, Cheggs, bacon, and other assorted breakfast things, to feed an Army. It would all be gone soon.

The first state to come downstairs was Hawaii, holding a Stitch doll in her chubby toddler hands and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sweetie," America picked her up, kissing her forehead.

She pointed in the direction of the living room, "Presents," she said.

America laughed, "Lets wait for everyone else first."

By the time everyone was downstairs it was about eight o'clock. They all sat in a semi-circle in front of the tree, Alaska, Arizona and Hawaii huddled on the couch next to America.

"Okay guys," said America, "Do you want to open presents first or eat breakfast?"

"Food!" shouted New Mexico.

"Presents," argued Hawaii.

"Okay presents first," said America.

"I wanna be Santa!" said New Mexico.

"Go for it," America gestured for her to go on.

New Mexico got up from the floor, pulling a present out from underneath the tree.

"Here Dad, this one's for you," she handed it to him.

"For me?" asked America, usually he didn't get presents from 'Santa', so he guessed it was from a nation.

"It's from Iggy," he announced after reading the small note attached. He tore open the wrapping paper to reveal an America flag tie and a tin of store bought, thankfully, cookies.

"I knew he cared," he said smugly. New Mexico went back to the tree, pulling out one from the pile that had her name on it.

"Hey, didn't you say England was coming by later?" asked Arizona.

"Yeah," America glanced at the clock, "he should be here soon actually."

"Then lets hurry this up, I'm starving," said California, who was running a comb through her long platinum blond hair.

An hour later they were sitting at the dinning room table, eating. Arizona was examining her new water gun, trying to decide who to use it one first. New Mexico and Texas had their heads together, whispering about some prank no doubt, water guns of their own in hand. Apparently Santa wanted them to cause trouble this year. California was painting her nails, complaining whenever one of the others bumped into her and messed her up. Hawaii was playing with her new Barbie doll as Alaska took pictures with his new camera.

The doorbell rang and America got up to answer it, being the only one who heard.

"Merry Christmas you git," America opened the door to a smiling, green eyed Brit who never ceased to make his heart skip a beat.

"Merry Christmas, come inside we have food," England stepped inside, taking off his snow covered jacket.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked England.

America suddenly leaned down, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Bloody hell America what was that?" England was blushing madly, his face looking remarkably like a tomato.

America pointed up innocently.

"Mistletoe."

England rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"Seriously what am I going to do with you?"

America was going to make some heroic or sarcastic comment when a stream of water hit him in the back of the head.

"YEAH! That's ten points for me!" Arizona dashed up the stairs, followed by New Mexico and Texas.

"Twenty points if you hit Alaska!" yelled New Mexico. Alaska, who had apparently gone upstairs unseen, yelled something incoherent as someone shot him in the face with ice water.

America shook his head, "I should take those away. Those three are always getting into trouble."

England just smiled, "Come on, it's Christmas."

America grinned, "Yeah you're right." he turned to England, "Want a drink?"

England nodded, and the two made their was through the kitchen dodging streams of water.

**Bet you guys didn't expect that UsUk fluff right there. I only write fluff so don't ask for more than that okay?**

**I thought it was funny that the Southern Trio, which is not historical by any means, got water guns. Made more sense than a Nerf gun or a potato gun. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and all that jazz.**

**Next chapter will probably be back to the main storyline. Don't worry, Switzy's not to badly hurt.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cali's Idea

**AND NOW we are back to the main storyline!**

**Sorry for not updating since FOREVER! I lost all desire to write after a certain review on one of my other stories... **

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF ME! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Cali's Idea**

Well Switzerland went home with minor injures caused by America. Arizona and New Mexico ended up grounded for disobeying and following their father to the World Conference and bringing their siblings with them. Arizona however thought she heard her father tell England that he was kind of relieved that their existence was finally made known.

SO Arizona and New Mexico sat in front of a blank T.V. screen, bored out of their minds. NO T.V., no video games, no water guns… what were they supposed to do?

"We could go horse back riding," suggested New Mexico.

"Dad told Texas to make sure we stayed inside,…" said Arizona miserably.

Finally they were rescued when California came running down the stairs, waving a video camera.

"Hey guys,"" she said, stopping in front of their dejected forms, a bright smile on her face that was worthy of Hollywood.

"What do you want, can't you see we're emoing," said New Mexico.

"I don't think that's a word," said California happily, "Anyways, I have a proposition for you…"

Arizona perked up, "What kind of proposition?"

California grinned, holding up her camera.

"WEB SHOW!"

New Mexico sat on California's bed, "So how is this going to work?"

California glanced at her sister as Arizona continued to set up the tripod.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a show about what goes on in our everyday lives, since this house is so crazy we should get a heck of a lot of good stuff," she said chirpily.

"Do we have a script or anything?" asked Arizona.

"Nope~ I want it to be improv!"

"We get to improvise? Sounds random… and kind of lame…"

Arizona stared at her sister, "Whatever kills the bordem…"

New Mexico considered this, "Can Texas do it too?"

California sat down in front of New Mexico, holding up make-up.

"I was hoping it could be a sister thing, since you guys are always hanging out with him. Now close your eyes, your eye shadow is messed up."

New Mexico complied, brushing her hair out of her face.

"So whats the plan?" asked Arizona, eager to get this show on the road.

"WE trail a different state or group of states, or country when we can, each show and see what happens."

Arizona grinned, sounded fun.

New Mexico's eyes gleamed, "So who is our first victim?"

California grinned.

"New York."

**Someone suggested Wisconsin so she ( or he can't decide) will show up soon. ANyways, I'll try to come up with a better updating shedule... in other words a schedule in general... until next time stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7: It's so wet!

**And I AM BACK AGAIN! Still have yet to come up with a schedule... Meh **

**anyways here we go...**

Arizona put the camera up to her eyes as New Mexico and California peeked around the corner. They were soaking wet, probably because of the huge water balloon war that was going in he kitchen between New York and America.

No one was really sure how it started, only that the kitchen was a mess and Alfred a stupid grin plastered on his face as New York stared his father down, tossing a purple water balloon back forth between his hands.

California gave Arizona a thumbs up, probably thinking that this was absolute gold, complete blackmail material and it would probably get at least a hundred hits on YouTube.

Arizona wasn't really sure what to think, although New York looked hilarious, bits of multicolored balloons stuck in his blonde hair, making him look like a birthday cake. His leather jacket was soaked, and he was P.O.'d about that.

Which is why Arizona hadn't wanted to come downstairs in the first place. An angry New York is NOT a happy New York.

New York narrowed his eyes, glancing at the sink which was filed with more balloons. If he could make it past the heavily muscled form that was his father he could...

Arizona didn't have a chance to see what New York was going to do because suddenly her once dry back was soaked in water.

"HOLY HAMBURGERS!" she shouted, using one of her Dad's favorite catch phrases.

Texas grinned at her, hefting his water gun, tossing a water balloon in his hand.

"Contrary to whatever Dad says hamburgers are not holy," he smirked, before taking aim at the two still inside the kitchen.

"Hey!" America shouted, before getting a full stream of water in the face

Soon the other states got involved, Arizona dashing back and forth as she tried to avoid the flying balloons.

She ducked behind the couch narrowly avoiding a purple water balloon to the face.

"So you're hiding back here too huh?"

Arizona turned to see Wisconsin, her brown hair a little disheveled, a grin plastered to her face, despite the fact that her Aeropostale shirt was soaked and sticking to her skin.

"Well I can't let the camera get wet," she said in response, holding up the camcorder for her sister to see.

Wisconsin looked at it skeptically, "Is that thing running?"

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

The state grinned, flashing her white teeth.

"MAke sure you get this on camera," with that she ducked out from behind the couch. Arizona followed, at a slower pace.

Texas, the instigator of all this... madness was standing, back turned to them by the front door, blocking the only exit (besides the windows anyways.)

"Hey Texas! Catch!"

The blonde turned, saw the balloon coming then ducked, revealing the open door behind him.

The red balloon hit Japan full on in the face.

_Oh snap,_ thought Arizona.

**So theres that... I wasn't sure how to write states that aren't near the southern border... so I just stuck with Wisconsin. If you guys have any ideas at all for other states as to personalities it would be uch appreciated. I won't steal anything, I just need some guidance.**

**Hehe poor Japan. His beautiful face is all wet now XD** **(Japan fangirl)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: PARTY!

**Ok so this a collaboration of me and TamashiiWolf celebrating the... wait for it.**

**ARIZONA'S 100th BIRTHDAY!**

**XD SO lets get this show on the road.**

Arizona sighed closing her eyes dejectedly. 100 years she's been on this god-forsaken planet and no one even bothered to even remember that today, February 14, was her birthday... To occupied with Valentine's day.

America and England had disappeared an hour ago, the other states were handing out Valentine's Day cards to each other.

No one remembered her in that aspect either, except for New Mexico, California, and Texas.

Now she REALLY felt like Uncle Canada.

_I don't know how he STANDS it! I'm going nuts and it hasn't even been a whole day yet._

She was jerked out of her thoughts by someones hands covering her eyes.

"Hey! What the-"she was cut off by a thick, stronger hand.

"Come with me little sis," Texas sang, his grin evident in his accented voice.

He proceed to drag her unwillingly down the stairs, into the kitchen, which she only knew because of the tile floor.

"Can you let go of me now?" she asked angrily.

"Okay," he realised her, causing her to fall over, through the door, into the dinning room.

"Surprise!" Arizona stared.

49 states, her father, England, Japan, and Canada were all standing there, grins on their faces. In the case of America, party hats (yes multiple hats) were balanced precariously on top of his head.

Arizona felt the tears coming and in a sudden onslaught of emotion, burst into sobs of pure joy.

"This... is wonderful guys. I was thinking... you all had forgotten,"

America laughed before helping her to her feet. She held onto his arm for support, as her legs were still a little shaky from her initial shock.

"How could I forget kiddo? I know there's a lot of you but I'm not going to forget my kids birthday."

Canada sighed, his birthday was always forgotten by his younger brother, even if they were only apart by three days...

Arizona allowed herself to be encompassed by a large group hug, even Japan joined in, America pulling the struggling, protesting, red faced Asian into the middle of the circle.

She closed her eyes in contentment.

_Happy Birthday to me_

**And that's a wrap. It's short but it is complete! Tamashii gave me the idea of putting Japan in the middle when she commented that he would probably be on the outside because he wouldn't be able to stand being in the middle.**

**I'm so mean to Japan, but I LOVE HIM!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed that random birthday one-shot!**

**I'm off to join Prussia's one person motorcycle gang** **(how many of you get the reference?)**

**SAYONARA! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIZONA!**


	9. Chapter 9: School?

**Um yeah I'm finally updating... I've making a list of ideas for states and I have now 14 fanfictions to update... hehe um yeah.**

**So here is this randomness...**

Arizona flopped down onto the couch next to California, who was in the middle to editing their first video.

"You do realize that if the secret gets out we're dead right?"

California shrugged, "That's the beauty of video editing sweetheart. I can make it so the will NEVER happen."

Arizona glanced at the screen, which was currently showing a clip of Alabama and Georgia ganging up on Texas with handfuls of water balloons.

"The world is going to think we're nuts..." she muttered.

"But we are," said California in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly America burst into the living room.

"Everyone! Living room! Now!" he shouted.

California quickly shut the computer and gave America her full attention as kids ambled down the stairs.

"I have come up with an idea," he started after everyone had taken a seat.

The states exchanged looks, their dad's ideas were usually never good.

"How would you all, like to attend school?"

He was met with a whole bunch of deer in headlights expressions.

"School? As in regular school? With regular people?" asked New Mexico.

"SCHOOL!" Hawaii bounced up and down. She had been asking to go to school for years.

"Yeah!" said America happily, ignoring the somewhat skeptical looks of the other states.

"No offense Dad, but are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Alabama.

Arizona nodded in agreement but her dad waved the question away.

"It's a wonderful idea and you'll be going along with it whether you like it or not. You'll be starting next week. On that note..."

He leaned forward , a grin on his face.

"Who wants McDonalds?"


	10. Chapter 10: school blargh

**Well... I have no idea what to say as of this moment...**

Arizona stared up at the school building with wide eyes. New Mexico was doing the same, speechless.

"It's so big," whispered Texas.

"And that is coming from you," said California, who seemed unfazed, "It's a school, not the Eiffel Tower. Stop goggling.

Hawaii and Alaska ran up up the steps, Alaska taking them two at a time. Despite the heat of the day, he had refused to take off his long, floor length jacket.

Wisconsin was following Michigan and Delaware to the office to get their class schedules. The other states were sitting in the courtyard, eating the food Alabama had brought with her. Georgia as trying to get Mississippi to show some interest in some sports statistics on her Iphone (all of the states like some type of sport). In short, a typical day.

Arizona stretched, wondering what their dad was doing at the moment. Probably ruining another world meeting.

Yep that was definately it.

Michigan ran up the the Southern Trio and California, handing them their schedules.

"Looks like you guys have some classes together, try not to cause to much trouble."

In other words, raise heck so they'll never have to come back here again.

Challange accepted

**Short Chapter is short... um yeah anyways... Read and review**


	11. Chapter 11: July Fourth

**I might not be able to post tomorrow and my friend convinced me to do an Independence Day one-shot for this story (Thanks tamashiiwolf... hope I spelled that right XD) . It's short, but I like it.  
><strong>

**One Shot: July 4**

Arizona sat on the picnic bench in the backyard, sipping lemonade and listening to Alaska complain about how hot it was outside. The sun was going down and America was inside, entertaining his usual plethora of party guests. Arizona had left the over crowded house after cake, there were to many states reeking havoc and countries arguing over what not. England had decided to show up this year, mainly because he was tired of America's constant emails, phone calls, and letters and America was making a big deal about it. Last time Arizona had seen him, England had been getting drunk with Scotland somewhere in the kitchen, avoiding France's taunting.

"Everyone outside!" America started pushing the states out the door. New Mexico sat down next to her sister and stared up at the now dark sky.

"The Fireworks are supposed to be spectacular this year. What are fireworks like at your place?"

Arizona smiled, " Some years we don't even have fireworks, its too dry. Some cities do their fireworks early **(A.N. it's true, I've watched fireworks on July 1 before) **Supposedly the best ones are in Southern Arizona. There's an army base down there so I'd imagine that's why."

"Do you think they're the best?"

Arizona shrugged, "Nothing beats Dad's firework show."

"That's because he's America, sweetheart," California slid into the bench across the table from Arizona and New Mexico, "And if you don't pay attention you'll miss them."

Arizona shook Alaska, who had fallen asleep on the table, and turned her attention to the night sky. The sky seemed to rip open as the colors red, white and blue exploded into existence. Somewhere in the crowd she heard Texas wolf whistle in appreciation.

As the fireworks died down and the guests made their way back inside, Arizona ran over to America, who was staring up into the sky with a distracted look.

"You okay Dad?" she asked.

America blinked and brought his attention to his daughter.

"I'm fine… just thinking."

"About what?"

"The way things used to be… gosh I feel old."

Arizona laughed before enveloping him in a big hug.

" Over 300 is not THAT old. You're younger than Iggy."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Si~"

America laughed and hugged her. Arizona closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of hamburgers and cologne.

"Happy Birthday Dad"

**If you know which fireworks I'm referring to then you are extremely awesome and earn internet cookies!**

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T.T I don't have much time to update, even though its summer and I've been really focused on Remember Me (which I hope to update sometime soon, not this week but sooooon) So I hope that this crappy tribute to America's birthday makes up for that to some extent.  
><strong>

**I didn't name the city in Southern Arizona on purpose. I didn't want to offend any of my fellow Arizonians by placing to much of my own opinions in this story. If you really want to know which city I'm referring to just leave a review. I'll send you a message or answer it next chapter or something. XD  
><strong>

**I think that because of Arizona's close proximity to Mexico and the fact that she used to be a part of Mexico she knows some Spanish. Maybe even is fluent in it. What do you guys think?  
><strong>

**~ZeroLuver~  
><strong>


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
